


【锤基】要来一球“邪神洛基的金色犄角”口味的冰淇淋吗?

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 短篇集(1)要来一球“邪神洛基的金色犄角”口味的冰淇淋吗?(2)五次他们一起睡了，一次他们没有(3)五次雷神说了洛基变蛇捅肾的故事





	1. 【锤基】要来一球“邪神洛基的金色犄角”口味的冰淇淋吗?

【锤基】要来一球“邪神洛基的金色犄角”口味的冰淇淋吗?

“The Tesseract or your brother's head?”

做为一个企图征服宇宙的霸主，充分掌握各方情报是一定要的，所以泰坦人自然也有看过夯遍九界的《阿斯加德洛基之殇》的巡演，因此他丢出一个二选一的习题给眼前的叛徒，“我猜你有自己的偏好？”

面对泰坦人的威胁，阿斯加德的王子不卑不亢地扬起了头，纵使另外一个阿斯加德王子的头和生命正捏在那个人的手中。

在闇黑号令的包围下还能冷静的与Thanos对峙，宇宙里几无第二人。

“是的，我确实有。”他保持面上的从容，“随你杀，谁在乎那只蠢金毛的命，我想他死想很久了。他八岁时我就开始捅他刀，到他一千多岁了我还是继续捅，我恶搞他的学习选修科目，嘲笑他的穿搭品味，假扮他老父让他喊我Daddy，窜夺他的王位，两次。喔，我还会把他变做各种生物，你看过变成青蛙的王子吗？那次可有趣了——”

“Loki! Shut up! ”被挟持的雷神爆出了雷霆之吼，喝止他继续喋喋不休下去，Thanos感激地看了他一眼，索尔还给他一个不用谢的眼神。Thanos抬起他的左腕，腕上的金色手套在灯光闪灭的太空舱内显得异常夺目，镶在手套的紫色宝石正在发光，泰坦人一指戳入雷神的头颅，雷神发出痛苦的嘶声。

看着足以毁灭一整颗星球的可怕能量正在伤害他至爱的人，他再也无法强作镇定，满眼全是掩饰不住的恐惧与绝望，他只能向施虐者投降。他转动手腕，一个发亮的蓝色方块凭空出现在他手中。

“够了！拿去吧，宇宙魔方，即使是随宇宙一同诞生的伟大力量，它尚不足以与我的王、我的兄长、我的至爱相比，对我而言它不过就是个美颜打光灯而已。”

看见洛基竟然要向这个紫茄巨人交出宇宙魔方，索尔忍不住吼出：“你真的是全宇宙最糟糕的弟弟，我不是说过不要管我，无论如何都不可以交出去吗？你为什么不听我的？你总是不听我的！你这个小笨蛋！”

洛基举着他的美颜打光灯缓步走上前，他望向他的兄长并向他保证终会有转圜，一直潜伏在侧的绿色巨人在收到他的信号后窜跳而出和泰坦人陷入缠打，然而这一切都是枉然，浩克的袭击以失败告终，索尔又一次遭到箝制，全身包覆在厚重的金属下，连张口出声的权利都被剥夺，唯一能动的只有一只眼睛。而Thanos的黄金手套上从此又多了一颗蓝色宝石。

 

机关尽出。

本来已经自众人眼界中消失的洛基突然主动从暗处走出，向手套的主人输诚。他摊开双手，一付轻松自信的样子，“如果你们接下来要去地球，或许会需要一个向导。”

索尔的眼睛充满震惊与不信，难以相信洛基竟然又要背叛，向那个阿斯加德的仇人俯首称臣，但一方面他却又隐隐地……

洛基肃敛神情朝Thanos走近，“全能的Thanos…...”一步步往前，“我，洛基，阿斯加德王子，雷神之弟，奥丁之子——”

说到奥丁之子时他停顿下来，那是他曾经的心障，如今是他的骄矜。他转过头注视他的兄长，满目的诀别。

No!

索尔瞬间了然，他拼命想阻止，但浑身受制的他什么也做不了。这一刻他宁可他是真的要反水，真的要向Thanos臣服，而不是——

“可怜又愚钝的雷神，”他对着他说，“我必须，哥哥，I do what I want，你知道的。”请永远记得我。

他转回头继续对泰坦人说，“约顿海姆的合法国王，阿斯加德新王背后的男人，阿斯加德新任神后，恶作剧之神。”他逐一报出自己的头衔，说话间一柄锐利的匕首自他手中成形，“——献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

他握持匕首奋力朝Thanos刺去，却被Thanos用空间宝石的力量压制住。Thanos笑看着偷袭者，“至死？你应该慎重选词。”他掐住阿斯加德王子的脖子将他提了起来。

Thanos开始在指上施力，即使是雷神硬是从口部束具的缝隙间挤出的嘶喊也阻止不了。

“因为那是不是对你的。I always do it for him, My brother Thor.”在断气前恶作剧之神对着泰坦人说完了最后一句话——“你永远不会成为神。”

“这次不会复活了。”泰坦人走到雷神面前丢下手上的尸体。随着泰坦人和其手下的离开，雷神身上的禁制也消失了，恢复自由的雷神拖着沉重的身躯爬向他的弟弟。他重伤的身体每一分每一厘都在痛都在嚎叫，但身体的痛丝毫比不上此刻他失去所有撕心裂肺的痛苦。

“Loki……No……”

他趴伏在弟弟的尸身上哀恸不已，他的眼泪、他身上流出的血浸透了彼此。宇宙飞船因为Thanos临走前施放的能量宝石力量开始崩解，一如他的整个世界。

 

“我会铭记你的牺牲，我会不惜一切全力打倒Thanos。然后，无论是英灵殿或是地狱，我都会去找你，将你带回来。”

 

 

Bravo! Bravo!

 

放下手上那杯以“邪神洛基的金色犄角”命名的冰淇淋，黑发的神祇合起双手鼓掌并不吝对舞台上的表演投以喝采。

金光璀璨的舞台上正在上演的是故事之神的新作《阿斯加德洛基之殇Ⅱ》。

做为话剧故事主角之一的雷神本神站在台下满脸复杂的看完了全剧。

……又加了很多莫须有的台词以及跟事实不符的情节。

“你为什么叹气，不好看吗？”《阿斯加德洛基之殇Ⅱ》的总策划兼导演兼编剧兼老板兼故事主角本神侧头质问他。

“戏很好，但我真心希望将来永远不会有《阿斯加德洛基之殇Ⅲ》了，好吗？”他，雷神索尔，奥丁之子，一千五百岁了，杀敌三千，失去自己至爱的人三次，每一次都是同一个人。这一点都不好玩。

“这我可不能保证。”他重新吃起刚才放下的冰淇淋。实际上吃起来是义式stracciatella口味的冰淇淋“邪神洛基的金色犄角”，在店家的销售排名上虽暂时还超越不了钢铁侠跟浩克的口味，但已经超过索尔的。

由于索尔对他的义眼的由来含糊不清，但洛基可不允许他哥哥身上有来路不明的东西，所以后来他就找机会读取了义眼赠主也就是那只浣熊的记忆，结果看到了索尔流着泪说what more could I lose，那一刻他感受到比死亡的痛更痛的痛。

“但凡我保证过都会实现，I assure you, brother,我不会让你一无所有。”你永远不会一无所有。

 

那场无限拆CP之战已经结束，经过一番苦战，所有人一齐合力扭转了全宇宙的命运，整体而言结果是好的，该回来的、能回来的都回来了。

话剧舞台上的演员洛基仍然是那个演员洛基。当洛基在阿斯加德的难民船政治家号上发现他时颇为吃惊，演员洛基跟他说因为他很擅长被拯救，洛基偏头想了一下决定接受这个说法。后来洛基在重建的新阿斯加德又再度看到了他，这位演员洛基果真如他自己所说的擅长被拯救。

据瓦尔基里说，演员洛基在他们驾驶分离舱逃亡时还运用他的农耕技术培植出太空版阿斯加德南瓜替大家解决了船上的粮食危机。

有了演员洛基，却缺了扮演索尔的人。后来洛基经人建议亲自跑去澳洲拜伦湾做起星探，海滩上的金发大胸栉比鳞次，挑得他眼花撩乱，直到他哥哥抡着他的新锤子飞来，阳光明媚的海湾从此整天雨打雷劈，再也冲不了浪。还能不能让人好好选秀了？他悻悻然地跟着雷神返回新阿斯加德。

最后能力优秀的阿斯加德两任国王还是攒齐了演员盖好了剧场。除了传统的观剧模式外，他还计划录制成数位版准备卖碟卖到全宇宙。首演当天，钢铁侠看着那座华丽气派的大剧场对雷神发表了他迟来的意见，“就是为了盖这座莎士比亚剧场你又跟我增贷了三百年？随便找个公园的户外剧场来公演不好吗？只要申请就能够借用。”

某不愿具名人士则评论如下，“这剧要压碟卖？还不如卖神兄弟.avi，三百年贷款保证三天内就能还完。”瓦坎达公主苏睿小妹妹当场表示她愿意无偿的提供技术支援，洛基觉得这位小公主挺可爱的，果然是要受过皇室教育的人才有common sense，他默默决定要将自己最爱的“邪神洛基的金色犄角”冰淇淋推荐给她。

为了让新旧复仇者们都能够接纳洛基，索尔时不时就向他那些工作上的朋友们细数他弟弟做过的种种好事，像是诸神黄昏时他带着超大飞船来拯救阿斯加德人民、使用心灵法术让浩克跟班纳可以双向沟通、Thanos来袭时让瓦尔基里带大部分人民先行疏散、在政治家号上与他一起跟Thanos及闇黑号令鏖战到最后、不惜己身袭击Thanos等等。

洛基不在乎索尔的强迫推销的成效到底如何，也不介意他从二流法师的地球威胁观察名单里除名了没，只要复仇者别故意跑上门来惹他，自己倒也不是不能和他们和平相处。洛基觉得自己成长许多，不会再总是一心想欺负喜欢的人喜欢的东西，当然地球越来越多莫名其妙的超级英雄也是原因之一。Ant Man、Spider Man……他敢肯定那些中庭人一定是从他这里获取灵感的，他有资格去跟他们收取权利金。

他收敛了他的风格，他希望索尔也能够收敛一下。这位已有伴侣的阿斯加德王总是到处胡乱散发他的荷尔蒙，迷惑地球人还不够，还拐了一船的奇形怪状，任他们来自不同星球，审美观再清奇，也抗拒不了新任神王的魅力，甘为这位雷霆之神驱使——当他们碰到黑发神祇，得知他就是他们男神的CP时的震惊脸真的是超级好笑。浣熊怀疑雷神之所特别看重他，是因为他跟他弟一样都有一对兔耳朵——谁TM有兔耳朵你全家才有兔耳朵！神与熊同声愤慨。

螳螂女在她还在伊果星球时就是洛基之殇的剧粉了，察觉到眼前男神就是洛基本神时差点一口气就要过不来。格鲁特人身上的枝枒是超级稀罕的魔法材料，外敷内用两相宜，他跟二流法师打算合资买一台Switch带着去跟树人打商量——虽然二流法师认为二手的NDS就绰绰有余了，但洛基不同意觉得这样做有损仙宫尊严。二流法师的跟班大概是喝免钱喜酒喝上了瘾，三天两头就来敲新阿斯加德的门讨着要喝神王神后的喜酒，是不知道他们仙宫的皇婚规矩吗，没有个百八十年的筹备期是办不出来的，哼。

 

 

_Thor，Brother，睁开眼睛，你不能死在这。_

_看见了吗？这是我们未来的一隅。我们的未来。所以，睁开眼睛。_

 

痛楚蔓延全身，为了铸造新武器，重启尼德威阿尔的熔炉，他独力扛下死亡恒星之力，但对一个曾经承受过至痛之痛的神而言这并不算什么。即使他的灵魂受得了，肉体却不行，他几乎就要死去。

 

_睁开眼睛，索尔。_

_——Everything is gonna work out fine._

_——The sun will shine on us again._

_我们承诺过彼此，不是吗？_

_你，索尔，阿斯加德国王，奥丁之子，恶作剧之神的异母兄弟，阿斯加德救世主身旁的男人，雷霆之神。_

_你将成为神，你就是神。_

_我会再一次重生与复活，自你的梦里复活，从你的祝祷里重生，自你指尖之间的雷电复活，从每一个传颂我们的故事当中重生。_

 

他带着新的神王武器与再度进化的神力，气势万钧雷霆磅礡的降临在地球战场，雷电霹雳，撕裂大地也撕碎了无数的敌人，让己方士气大振，令敌方瑟瑟发抖，只是这一次再也没有诸神黄昏彩虹桥上仰着看着他的那张骄傲夸耀的脸。

 

“Bring me Thanos!”

 

 

 

End  
but Thorki is Endless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.强烈怀疑紫薯精这只宇宙级去死去死团团长应该有看过洛基之殇，不然怎么会无端端要洛基二选一。  
> 2.复3某个宣传采访里请众人分享自己喜欢的冰淇淋口味，Tom强烈推荐stracciatella，苏睿说她没听过，Tom表示采访结束就要立刻带她去吃。


	2. 【锤基】五次他们一起睡了，一次他们没有

【锤基】五次他们一起睡了，一次他们没有

1.

一听见熟悉的脚步声，索尔立即从大床上跳起来。

“妈妈！”他一蹦一蹦的往众神之后奔去，然而他的母亲却不像以往那样敞开手臂迎接他。索尔发现弗丽嘉的双手正环抱着一团东西。  
“妈妈，那是什么？”

弗丽嘉露出微笑，她优雅的弯下身让他可以看得清楚。

“是你的弟弟。”她告诉她金发的头生子。

“弟弟？”索尔瞪圆了眼睛，目不转睛注视着母亲怀里那团又白又软的活物。他还想要多观察一会，弗丽嘉已经重新站起来，索尔跟着母亲走回床边，那里不知何时多了一张摇床，弗丽嘉将怀抱里的婴儿轻轻放入摇床。

弗丽嘉温柔地推动摇床，一边对正垫着脚尖拼命想往摇床里窥探的大儿子：

“这是洛基，你的弟弟，”弗丽嘉又一次说，“他是你在这世上最重要的人，就如同你的父亲母亲，你要待他像你的知己像你的朋友像你的爱人。”

“嗯。”

金发男孩用力点头，好奇的目光依然不离摇床里的小婴儿。

“妈妈，我今晚可以跟他一起睡吗？”

“当然可以。”美丽的神后说。看来要这孩子能够独自入眠不再偷溜进她的寝宫，可能比原本预计的还要更久之后了。

 

2.

“别待在这里，”少年用他桌子底下的脚踢了下对面的人，“你干扰到我了。”

金宫偌大的图书馆里头只有两位王子在，任何一丁点的声响都会产生回音，然后无限放大。尤其当其中一人嘴里一直叨叨念念着什么时。

“你可以为自己施个咒语，隔离咒还是消音咒什么的，小魔女。”

洛基瞪他的兄长。就算早在他幼弟的魔法底下吃过数不清的亏，索尔还是那付武力才是一切的自大样。

索尔依旧留在原座，继续他的学习，他用含糊浑沌的语调咕哝出书中的字音：

“I am groot……I am groot……I am groot. ”

“你是跟人打架输了才选的这门语言课吧？”否则他怎样也想不出索尔怎么会要选修这冷门度十级的古语言。

“我打架从未输过，洛基。” 

但耐性毕竟是这位神域大王子最缺乏的东西，不到一刻钟后，索尔碰的合起比想象中厚了几十倍的格鲁特文法书，“晚饭时间再叫我，”他打了个大哈欠往桌面一趴，“I am groot. ”道完晚安后他就闭上眼睛，没一会儿便响起咕噜咕噜的打呼声。

在规律的打鼾声里洛基也被传染了睡意，他支手撑起头，翠绿色的眼眸轻轻瞇起。

只要在索尔醒来前先醒就好了，他想着。

 

3.

金发神明将本来已经拿出来的治疗石又收了回去。他看着他弟弟鼻梁上的伤痕以及脸上的那些擦伤，心想就这样子让洛基带伤回神域，或许能够多得到一些宽谅。

这是与天空母舰的玻璃监狱规格几乎相同的囚室，他的弟弟暂时被收置在此，等候着中庭的凡人决定如何处置这位外星战犯，但无论如何结论都只会有一个。就如同他们无法拒绝他单独入内探视他的要求。

索尔环视周围的特制玻璃，虽然现在外头没有其他人在，但他确信他们仍有过某种方式观察着这里。他又朝他走近一步，他发现到他的弟弟正陷入睡眠――以坐姿的状态，骄傲的诡计之神并不想在中庭的凡人面前展现出他的脆弱。

他正在熟睡――索尔讶异于这个事实，那个曾经依赖神后亲手纺织的云被才肯入眠的小王子竟然就这样坐着睡着了，他是有多么疲惫？以至于连他侵犯了他的独处空间也不哼一声没有察觉。长久相伴的岁月里，他几乎没看过洛基这么虚弱这么沧桑的样子。他们一起长大，并肩作战，却走到了兵刃相对的这一步，山颠的对话就是所有的解答了吗？

索尔径自在他弟弟旁边坐了下来，悄悄地让他将头搁在他的肩膀上，好令他可以睡得舒服一些。

一阵倦意袭来，他也想睡了。索尔侧过头靠着洛基的头顶上，他闭上眼，期待能从梦中得出真相。

 

4.

假酒害人。

当报仇者联盟正在整装出发准备要在萨卡大闹一场时，布鲁斯班纳突然倒下了，因为误喝了瓦尔基里放在吧台的假酒。

他们只能推迟计划，等班纳何时酒醒。女武神不知道出门干嘛去了，将她的屋子留给了两位王子。

两兄弟一左一右分坐在沙发两边。

“或许你可以尝试唤醒他？”看着躺在地板上的班纳，索尔提议。

“我不要！”洛基嫌恶的答。谁知道叫醒的会是博士或是绿色怪物。

至少他们还保有的默契是，谁也不打算将这位酒精中毒的可怜仁兄移到更适当的地方。

和索尔这样一起待着，实在太尴尬了，他们不可能永远讨论布鲁斯班纳，但洛基也不想谈起这以外的。他回避不了索尔的视线，那至少把他自己这一头给截断？

“我要休息，不要跟我说话。”说完，他开始闭眼养神。

索尔笑了笑，也跟着合上眼睛小憩。

逃离萨卡、重回神域、打倒海拉……有那么多关卡等在前方，等着他去突破、迎战，但他并不害怕。

从不害怕。

 

5.

“No……Loki……”

随着敌人离开，他身上的禁锢被解除，索尔第一时间做的就是到他弟弟的身边。他伏在他弟弟的身体上，盼望着这是又一场的骗局，诡计之神会在下一秒推开他，然后坐挺起来说：嘿！我又骗了你，你为我哀悼了吗？

然而没有，那个骗子依然躺在那里，明明双目未阖，却像是陷入深眠当中，一点反应也没有。任由他如何哀悼又流出多少泪水，都无法令他醒转。

“醒来，洛基……”他艰难的开口，血从他开阖的嘴巴中溢出。

力量宝石的威力在飞船上蔓延，飞船宇宙飞船即将在宇宙中崩裂爆解，索尔却彷佛像是对这一切一无所察。

他好痛也好累，他残余不多的力气早在爬向他弟弟时就已经耗尽，他的眼皮沉重，再也支撑不住。那样也好，就让他陪他的兄弟一起睡去，他们一起睡去。

他们一起……

他无力的合上眼睛。

 

+1

“你到底有完没完！你这混蛋我都说不要再做了！从阿萨语说到华纳语，用九界语言都说了一轮，连格鲁特语都说了，你就是装听不懂，你这头人形野兽！”

“‘人’ ‘兽’？我是神，所以那方面当然也是神级的――”

话说到一半就被迎面砸来的枕头打断，要不是他挡得快，下一秒就轮到门板亲吻他的鼻尖了。虽然中庭房子的门板材质实在不怎么样，但被猛然敲上还是会有那么一点点令神不愉快。

“滚，你给我自己睡！”

他的弟弟不但一脚把他踢下床还要把他赶出房间，索尔委屈极了。

自从洛基重新回到他身边后，索尔就黏他黏得老紧。他的弟弟，是他这世上最重要的人，同时也是他的知己、他的朋友，他的爱人。

“动作这么大，等会你腰又要疼了。”

“你也知道我腰疼。”

诡计之神冷笑并做出最后通牒，“你今晚敢再上我的床试试看！”

惧弟又宠弟的索尔只能乖乖听话缩回堵在门缝的脚，今晚无法跟弟弟一起睡了QAQ

 

他的弟弟，是他这世上最重要的人，同时也是他的知己、他的朋友，他的爱人。

 

一千年中无数次里的5+1次。


	3. 【锤基】五次雷神说了洛基变蛇捅肾的故事

1.

小索尔跟神后告状底迪变蛇捅他肾的事情。他的弟弟则躲在母亲的云裙后，只露出一双蔫巴巴的绿眼睛，彷佛他才是那个被捅了肉肚子的人。

 

2.

少年索尔弄丢了他的妙尔尼尔，为了讨回锤子，索尔不得不和洛基扮成两个美少女去陪巨人饮酒。  
酒席中间黑发少女说她的姊姊可喜欢蛇了。金发少女沉着脸说，对，但他后来被那条漂亮的蛇给害了。  
越美丽的东西越不能轻信。雷神手持妙尔尼尔，一脚踩在他掀翻的大桌上，大桌底下是哀嚎的巨人们，大声的说。  
洛基在旁边吃吃的笑了。

 

3.

在又一次打败了企图征服地球的坏蛋后，在复仇者联盟的庆功宴上，灌下了千年老酒的男人们酩酊大醉的炫耀着自己。  
有人在一字头的年纪就拿下了复数个学位，有人能在长恒齿的疼痛中轻松突破奥林匹克射箭纪录。  
我弟弟洛基16岁时就打败了Gullveig拿下了九界魔法大赛的冠军。索尔说，画风明显和别人不一样。  
洛基的魔法天赋啊，从小就展现了，在我们8岁时他就能够变成蛇――  
因为酒醉的后遗症，在后来的萨卡星，班纳博士以为自己第一次听索尔讲这个故事。

 

4.

做为旅居在澳洲的外星英雄，有责任和义务替外星和一般人，以及英雄和一般人，建立并维持一个友善良好的关系，雷神索尔接受了带幼儿园小朋友去远足的请托。郊游途中他在草丛里发现了一条亮晶晶的小绿蛇。  
我最喜欢蛇了，你真漂亮。你是洛基吗？雷神小心翼翼地捧着小蛇，张合的嘴巴几乎碰到嘶嘶伸弹的蛇信。  
站在他后方的緑眼睛小萝莉撇起嘴角。  
白痴。

 

5.

你醒啦，我们很接近尼达威了。你刚刚一边睡一边喊了很多名字，像是海拉。  
她是我的姊姊。  
同父异母那个？  
对，就是她弄瞎我了的眼睛。  
海姆达尔？  
他是我最好的朋友。  
洛基？  
洛基是――  
你在睡梦中叫了他的名字七百八十四次呢，他是欠你一百艘飞船？还是八百颗能源电池？  
洛基是我的兄弟，阿斯加德的王子。  
索尔又说了一遍小时候洛基变蛇捅肾的故事。  
我怎么感觉你经常讲这个故事？  
……讲过几次。  
我猜那个洛基在你每次讲这个故事时一定很开心。  
再也不了。

 

+1

你是在跟我求婚？黑头发的神明搁下手里的咖啡杯。为什么我要答应你？  
洛基抬起右手腕，拇指与食指交叉，同在基地联谊厅里的众人，嘴里的惊呼都还来不及成形，响指已经打出。随着响指声落地，在座的每一位复仇者都变成了绿眼修长的诡计之神。  
如果你能猜出哪一个是真正的我，就如你所愿。当然，包括我在内，所有人都不在原本位置了。  
洛基的声音取代了Friday的从广播器里放了出来。  
你记得――  
索尔张口说。在我们小时候，有次你把你自己变成了一条蛇――

又来了。  
好像听过。  
哇呜这什么操作？  
才讲了开端，每个邪神各自露出了以上表情。

索尔紧紧抱住嘴角扬勾的那一个。  
You are here.

 

梗源：官方小说《天使海盗、说话的树与兔子舰长》、电影《大话西游》、唐伯虎点秋香(划掉)北欧神话里女巨人Skadi选老公的故事。


End file.
